


Love Her

by SassSexandSmut



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassSexandSmut/pseuds/SassSexandSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's fish has died and he needs comfort. The fish wasn't just any fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a collaboration piece.

The hand he placed on her hip earlier that evening in the office, inquiring as to whether she would like to join him in his apartment sometime later, had been insistent. There was no mistaking that tone. He fully intended to ravage her the second she entered his apartment. Something that had surprised her when they became lovers a short time ago was that there was a side to her partner that she had not yet seen. Sure, she had fantasized numerous times about the different ways he could make her come, perhaps between her pristine, white cotton sheets, perhaps in the backseat of a Ford Taurus, but nothing could have prepared her for this. She realized very quickly that Fox Mulder was clearly not the same delicate hand-on-the-small-of-her-back sort of man in all aspects of his life.

The fourth time they'd had sex was when she realized that she had underestimated him in the fullest capacity. Nothing had prompted his change in character as far as she could tell. Their day at the office had been fairly normal. They'd gone through files, typed up expense reports and gotten takeout for lunch almost every other day. In any case, she hadn't been expecting it at all when he pushed her up against the elevator walls at his apartment building, rubbing his clothed erection into her stomach. She'd gotten her bearings quickly and they'd barely made it through his front door before he was fucking her senseless on the carpet.

From then on, which hadn't been very long considering they'd been lovers for a little under two months, she'd grown accustomed to mostly rough, adventurous coupling with her partner. She hadn't foreseen walking into his apartment to find him still completely dressed in his office wear, staring at his fish tank in the dark, and perhaps right through it.

"Mulder" she began, but stopped when he turned to her and his expression was calm and heartbreakingly somber.

Scully set down her briefcase and toed off her shoes, feeling that her bare feet would comfort Mulder in a way. She could sense that he needed comforting and the added domesticity of her shoeless feet would help him see past the professional Dana Scully that she was in her perfectly tailored suit.

"Mulder, what happened?" She asked softly, glancing between him and the fish tank that looked no different from when she saw it the day before.

Mulder looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes, unable to find his words.

"Did one of your fish die?" Scully had always been able to read Mulder's eyes and expressions. It was one of the reasons why they communicated so well they didn't need words, they could read each other's faces.

"My molly" He said, barely above a whisper.

Scully was confused as to why he was so broken up about a dead fish. "Was it special in some way?" She sat next to him on his black leather couch and started to rub soothing circles over his hunched back.

"Yeah." His voice broke; signaling to Scully the fish was more than just special. "I got the fish... The day after we played baseball. She was- she meant-" He couldn't finish his sentences, too broken up about the loss of the fish and what the fish meant to him.

"Shh, it's okay" Scully continued to comfort him by placing soft kisses along his cheek.

While Scully was running her fingers through his recently cut hair, Mulder reminisced about the night before he bought his beloved molly.

_"Shut up Mulder, I'm playing baseball." She had said. Mulder thought he was so smart for thinking up this plot just to be close to her. While the hips before hands motto was necessary to hit the ball, Mulder placing his hands on Scully's well shaped hips to help guide her was not necessary. Well, maybe it was. Either way, this whole baseball thing was a really good idea and a really bad one._

_With Scully's entire backside pressed against his entire front side, it was nearly impossible to hide his growing erection from her. Every time Scully swung the bat, her hips shifted and brushed directly against it: making him want to drop the bat, spin her around, and roughly take her lips in a hungry and all consuming kiss each time. He wasn't sure paying the kid ten bucks an hour was worth this sweet, sweet torture. Then again, any chance of having Dana Scully in his arms was worth anything and everything to him. He loved her._

_The sound of Scully's rarely heard laughter reverberated in his ears. "Mulder, it's getting late, I think we're keeping the kid up passed his bedtime."_

_"I'll send him home after a few more hits" He grasped her hips again with one hand, not ready to let her go. Once he paid the kid his well-earned money, Mulder regretfully grabbed the bat from Scully's hands only to find she wouldn't let go._

_"What game are you playing, Scully?" He eyed her with suspicion, liking the playful side of her._

_"Baseball." She replied simply. Scully bit her lip drawing Mulder closer to her by the bat they both still held. "I have a confession to make, Mulder."_

_"Yeah, what's that?" Mulder reached out with his free hand to toy with a button on her jacket. This time, she wasn't wearing a long necklace he could play with. "You *do* have an overpaid triple X bill? Why, Scully. I never-" He mockingly gasped._

_"Mulder," Scully said in *that* tone. The tone that said 'Mulder, that's not funny'. "My confession, Mulder, if you'll listen and not make assumptions, is that I do know how to play baseball."_

_Mulder gasped in mock surprise. "Scully, you liar! You made me believe-"_

_"Oh come on Mulder!" She interrupted. "You can't honestly believe that my brothers never taught me how to hit a baseball in the summer, playing with all the other kids on the naval base." Scully and Mulder both unconsciously stepped closer to each other._

_"Why would you tell me this? You could have let me believe that I was teaching you something new. That I knew something you didn't. Oh maybe *that's* why..." Before he knew it, his face was mere inches from Scully's._

_"I don't know why I..." She spoke quietly, her gaze switching between his eyes and his lips._

_Mulder could see her eyes going from his eyes to his lips and decided to risk it all. This night was perfect. He got to hold his best friend, the woman he loves, and in his arms all-night and now- now he was pressing his warm lips to her even warmer ones. This night couldn't get any better. He was finally kissing Dana Scully. His years of fantasies about this moment paled to the real thing._

_Her lips were the fruit of the gods; only better, sweeter, more succulent. He couldn't get enough as her tongue traced his bottom lip, asking permission to enter his mouth. God, Fox Mulder was in heaven. The bat dropped from their hands as Mulder used both arms to bring Scully closer to his body. He was having a hard time deciding whether he liked her front or her back pressing against him more._

_Scully let a moan drift from her mouth to his and Mulder groaned in response. He was making her moan! His lips turned up in a smile and hers followed as she felt the slight change in angle._

_"Scully." He breathed, finally breaking the kiss._

_"Mulder." She breathed back, not having a single regret. This was quite possibly the most special, very early or very late birthday present she had ever gotten._

_The next day, Mulder made sure he stopped by pet world to pick up a new fish. He never told her but he gave his fish names that reminded him of her. Over the years he had Little Feet and Secret Tattoo. Good Shot, Remotely Plausible, and Eyebrow. Now, he would have a new one to add to the bunch: Love her._

Mulder was brought back to reality as he felt Scully's warm hand grasp his thigh. "I don't understand but I know this is affecting you in some bizarre way. Let me know what I can do. Let me know how I can help you." Scully brushed her knuckles softly against his cheek. She turned his head to face hers and started to place light, barely there kisses over his face, taking extra time on his forehead: a place she knew had always calmed him down immensely.

As heartbroken as he may have been upon walking into his apartment and finding his molly belly up at the top of the tank, he was able to sigh in contentment. His fears and his anxieties had always dissipated in Scully's presence, and he knew she was only mildly aware of this fact.

As she peppered his cheek with tiny kisses and softly caressed his face for what could have been the tenth or one-hundredth time, he tenderly grasped one of her wrists. He tugged her hand closer and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand before pulling her to lie against him. He had not smiled once since she arrived and neither of them were sure whether his expression would waiver for the remainder of the evening. Mulder may have been calmed by her presence significantly, but his heart was still heavy.

From Scully's position, tucked up against him, she lightly placed a hand under his untucked shirt and rubbed calming circles on his side and hip. He pulled her closer, reveling in the warmth that she was able to give him, and interlaced his fingers together to make sure she wouldn't slip through his grasp. She placed a kiss on his collarbone before relaxing against him and just holding onto him, content to wait for him to make a move to speak or take her to bed. She'd be there for him, whatever he needed.

"Mulder, you've lost fish before," Scully said, careful to keep her voice soft and quiet. "Do you - I mean, has something else happened?"

Mulder shook his head, remaining silent, and pushed his face into the top of Scully's head. He breathed in deeply. Recently he had become more aware than ever of Scully's scent: the way she smelled in the morning, the way she smelled in the rain, the way she smelled when she was underneath him, her hands wrapped tightly around him. But he knew the smell of Scully's hair. He had known it since their first case together, since she had pushed her way into his bedroom, terrified that she was in danger, and then had pushed herself into him. Mulder had spent so many years alone - Spooky Mulder, locked away down in the basement so the FBI could try to forget he was there, searching for UFOs - the shock of a small and startlingly pretty women standing in his hotel room in his underwear had thrown him and he had opened up to her more than he would have ever considered doing otherwise. He had been right to trust Scully though; Mulder didn't necessarily believe in fate but he knew Scully was his soul mate, or as close to a soul mate as someone could get. Even in those first few weeks, back before he realized he was completely and undeniably in love with Special Agent Dana Scully, he knew they were built for each other. They completed each other.

Scully shifted slightly until she could properly hold Mulder in her arms. She had never seen him like this but knew better than to push him to talk before he was ready. She kissed Mulder under his chin before gently cupping his head and directing his face towards hers. Her feelings for Mulder had all but exploded after she had allowed herself to admit she was in love. If she was honest, she had known for years. He was certainly attractive and intelligent, although miles away from the kind of man she usually fell for, but she refused to fall for him. She had dated a teacher before and although Mulder didn't technically outrank her at the FBI, the X Files were undoubtedly his. It was his work and his passion and, though she fitted seamlessly into it, Scully was pragmatic enough not to want to risk a relationship. If it had gone wrong, she couldn't risk her job and didn't want to risk their friendship.

Amused partly by her failure to avoid a relationship with Mulder and partly by how much Mulder looked like a small puppy that had just been told to get off the furniture, Scully kissed Mulder on the lips. She pulled back for half a second and watched Mulder's expression, which had been continuously bereft since she had entered the apartment, shifts to a mixture of grief and longing. She kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip with her teeth, keeping her eyes fixed on his. Mulder's expression softened slightly as he relaxed into the kiss, his arms encircling Scully as she reached one arm under his shirt and ran it across his chest.

Scully was certainly content to hold her lover in her arms and enjoy Mulder's luxurious lips as they danced on hers. It was a nice change of pace, not that she objected to him having his way with her until she forgot her own damn name. She didn't mind that he wouldn't try to do her up against a wall. If he needed to be held and kissed, she would provide.

Mulder, however, did not plan on maintaining the current state of affairs. His kisses turned insistent, and his hands began to roam the expanse of her back, bottom, and thighs, pulling her higher.

His caresses were enough to make her groan, and he took that as a signal to move along. He pulled her slowly on top of him and used one hand to cradle the back of her head while the other went up and under the back of her shirt, stroking the skin of her upper back. _No bra?_ He thought to himself, and grinned into the kiss despite himself. She must have removed it in her car. She hadn't misread his signals at the office, that's for sure. She'd been anticipating the usual without a doubt, be he didn't think he wanted it rough tonight. He knew she wouldn't protest given his emotional state, but he wanted it to be as good for her as he knew it would be for himself. He slowed his mouth on hers and gave her peck before drawing back and looking into her eyes.

"Scully...I know it's usually...umm...I was wondering if.... maybe you wouldn't mind... taking it a little slower tonight?" He all but whispered with pleading eyes. She could tell he needed this, and it appealed to her more than she would admit. She nodded before kissing him softly. She began to slowly bring them back to where they had been and stroked his soft neck while beginning to unbutton his starched, white shirt.

Scully was a diligent worker and years of medical training meant it was only seconds before Mulder's shirt was lying on the floor.

"You're making my apartment a mess, Scully" Mulder joked. It wasn't particularly funny and Mulder still wasn't quite smiling but it was the most Mulder-like thing he'd said all night.

"I'm making your apartment messy?" Scully nipped at Mulder's collarbone playfully. "I knew you for six years before I found your bedroom."

Mulder couldn't stop himself. "So you looked?"

More to get Mulder to stop talking than for any other reason, Scully kissed him again, her kisses quickly becoming hungrier. She moaned into Mulder's mouth as she ran her hands his hair, pulling herself into him. Mulder moved his hands to the waist of Scully's trousers and tugged slightly, causing Scully to raise one eyebrow at him.

His facial expression was a mix of desire and innocence. His thumbs were making circles on her skin as his gaze met hers. She bent down and brought her hands to cup his face, beginning to kiss him again. She ground her hips into his while he took his time undoing her trousers. Somehow, they managed to remove the offending article without disconnecting their mouths.

Once they were off, Mulder took his time to stroke her smooth legs while she continually worshiped his mouth. She loved that pouty lower lip and let him know often by sucking and nibbling at it, which she did now. The moan he let out at her display was unabashed and he brushed his engorged, still fully clothed member along the crotch of her panties, which were soaked.

 _Those need to come off,_ she thought, and pressed her mouth into his hard while she made progress on his trousers.

He eagerly assisted her, the determination radiating off of her only increasing his appetite. Once his lower half was bare except for his boxers, he began placing deliberate, open-mouthed kisses on her throat. She leaned her head back and let a moan escape her parted lips, still hot from when the melded with his some time ago. It could have been minutes or hours, she had no fucking clue and it didn't matter. Ask that mattered was his hands tugging her shirt higher and over her head.

Once they were both nearly naked, her still sitting on top of him, he began to kiss the space in between her breasts, marking her in his favorite way, while his fingers stroked her sternum. When he latched onto a nipple, she tugged on his hair in encouragement with one hand while the other rubbed him through his boxers. She was pleased at how hard he was for her and let out a growl. He wanted to take things slow, and she would oblige absolutely, but it was driving her crazy.

He detached his mouth from her nipple to take a few calming breaths. He did not want to explode as her hand was roughly caressing his erection. “Scully,” he warned, “If your hand keeps doing what it’s doing, this isn’t going to go very slowly.” With that said, Scully removed her hand and finished removing the rest of their underwear.

Now completely naked, Scully stretched out over his body: head to head, shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest, and well, her torso ended before his so the rest of their bodies were not perfectly aligned. “We’ll take it slow, Mulder. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Mulder discovered a hit of sensitivity in with her flirtatious words.

Scully kissed her way from his lips to his abdomen, going as slowly as she could tolerate. As she grew closer to his straining manhood, his musky scent filled her nose. She completely bypassed where Mulder wanted her and moved straight to nipping his thighs.

“Scully…” He groaned in frustration, torn between wanting her mouth on him and wanting her to impale herself on him. Mulder reached his hand down and brushed an errant strand of titian hair behind her ear, thinking that she was a beautiful woman, fatally, stunningly prepossessing.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she abandoned his left thigh and gave him a heartfelt smile. The smile turned to a smirk as she grasped the base of his cock with one hand and his testicles with the other. Mulder let out a groan, which escalated in volume as Scully placed the tip of his penis into her warm and waiting mouth. “Scuh-” Mulder barely choked out the name, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. It was proving extremely difficult as Scully’s tongue got to work on his sensitive head.

Once Mulder started squirming and clenching his muscles, Scully knew to release his flesh before he released his load. She climbed back up his body, placing kisses on her way and grinding herself on his thigh. Scully wanted to give Mulder some time to cool off before the main event, knowing it would benefit them both in the end.

Mulder groaned as Scully eased herself from his cock and silently cursed himself for wanting to take things slow. His right hand cupped Scully's right breast and he went to work on her nipple, sucking and twisting. His lips moved down her body, lingering at the base of her breasts - it was his very favorite part of Scully's breasts - making sure he would leave a mark. Scully shifted slightly on top of him and Mulder could tell she was getting more and more desperate.

He carried on down her body, slightly contorting himself, before he reached around under his small partner and pulled her underneath him. Scully's mischievous grin caught his eye and Mulder's delicate kisses became more frantic. Caressing her breasts with one hand, he reached down with his other, focusing on Scully's most delicate parts. He gently rubbed his fingers across her clit and Scully squirmed at his touch. Mulder slowed slightly, taking his time to appreciate every last inch of Dana Scully. Her thighs, in particular, were worth spending time on. Scully wasn't the kind to show her legs in public and Mulder felt honored that not only could he see them, but he could touch them, mark them, claim them. He gently bit into her left thigh, careful not to hurt but ensuring he would leave a small mark. Then, with expert ability, he inserted one, then two fingers into Scully.

Scully tensed as she felt Mulder enter her. It wasn't necessarily the part of Mulder she wanted but she would take it. And she couldn't deny that Mulder was good at sex. As his fingers were exploring her insides, she was feeling things she had never felt before when with a man. Scully reached up behind her to grab the sofa with one hand, trying to regain some amount of control over her body, and rested her other hand on the back of Mulder's neck, thanking him without words. She cried out as Mulder removed his fingers both from her breast and from inside her. He gently squeezed her clit and Scully arched her back, moaning Mulder's name.

"You smell nice, Scully" Mulder said, his voice thick with lust and his fingers, still covered in Scully's juices, under his nose.

"Mulder..." Scully grabbed Mulder and pulled him back down on top of her, kissing his lips with a determination beyond anything she had felt yet.

Mulder's insistent erection prodded her thigh and he knew it was time to get the show on the road or the might actually go crazy. Pulling back, they shared a look that said everything for them. He angled his hips down slightly and positioned himself at her entrance, and when felt his partner's hands tugging his hips closer; he eased his way into her until he was buried to the hilt.

Mulder and Scully shared a sigh before their mouths connected once again and they found a rhythm that suited them. She met him thrust for thrust, reveling in the feel of his weight on her and the feel of him inside her, joining with her in the most intimate way. Her hands reached up and under his arms to grasp his shoulders.

As his thrusts sped up, she began to dig her nails into his back and running them down, making small scratches, all the while making delicious noises against his eager mouth and tongue. He grasped her thighs, holding her as close as possible. He snaked his hands to where they were joined and rubbed circles over her clit, enjoying the way her face contorted in pleasure.

Mulder's cock was pulsing inside of her, and she wanted him to slam into her full force. When she grabbed his ass to pull him in further, he began thrusting harder and deeper while still working get bundle of nerves with his fingers.

She gasped and then tightened her walls around him as she was overcome by her orgasm, murmuring unintelligible nothings at a whisper. Scully was beautiful when she came. He took his hands off of her clit as not to over stimulate her, claimed her mouth, and erratically pumped into her until he too was riding the waves of ecstasy and spilled himself inside of her.

Scully thought, as he calmly kissed her, taking his time and being gentle, that it had never been like this between them before. Sure, in the beginning they had moved more slowly because they were hesitant, but this was a whole different ball game. They'd just made love. She was sure of it and she couldn't have been happier than she was when the realization dawned on her. They were together in every way now. He was hers and she was his without a doubt. She pulled away from his mouth to smile at him and thankfully he still wasn't too grief-stricken to give her a whole-hearted smile in return. Perhaps Mulder made the same realization.

He pulled out of her slowly, both of them groaning at the loss of contact, and sat back, pulling her up with him to rest on the arm of the couch.

Mulder pulled the afghan over their cooling bodies, brushing a stray hair away from her drooping eyes. "Love her." He murmured after their breathing returned to normal.

"What?" She mumbled, brushing her hands through his chest hair. Her naked body warmed by his equally naked body. Her favorite part of being intimate with Mulder was slowly becoming lying naked in his arms after.

Mulder glanced behind him to the glowing lights of his fish tank. "Love her. It's the name of the fish that died." He ran his hands up and down her back, reveling in the feeling of her. "I got the molly the day after I finally kissed you. The fish- the fish symbolized the change in our relationship. All my fish mean something to me. They remind me of you." The hairs on the back of Scully's neck stood up at his confession. She wondered what the names of his other fish were.

"Why'd you name it Love Her?" The sound of Mulder's heart beating under her ear was grounding her to the conversation.

Mulder took a deep breath that shifted Scully higher on his chest. "Because after that kiss, I knew there was a chance that you could love me back. I wanted a reminder, a visual reminder everyday that you- that I love you. The fish, I take care *of* them and care *for* them like I would you."

"Mulder," Her tone was breathy, overcome with the emotion of his words. She understood now, why he was so broken up about a dead fish. Mulder was unfolding like a flower, only he never ran out of petals and each seemed to be more beautiful than the last.

"I love you too," was all that was said for many moments after and all that needed to be said for many moments to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "He gave his fish names that reminded him of her. Over the years he had Little Feet and Secret Tattoo. Good Shot, Remotely Plausible and Eyebrow. When he came back from the dead and mentioned his missing molly, he didn’t tell her why he was irrationally upset. The one gone was called Love Her. He had gotten it the very next day he had kissed her for the first time." -anonstarbuck on tumblr
> 
> Find our tumblrs at: GilliansBoobs, Maybe-if-it-rains-sleepingbags, mypinkandyellowrose, and MedicalDoctorDana. (One writer credited but not tagged) Thank you Sophie!


End file.
